


Endurance

by HeathenVampires



Series: Hiccstrid One Shots [36]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, idk - Freeform, if you want Hiccstrid smut, it has that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: Equally light hearted follow on from Stamina.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Hiccstrid One Shots [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/960921
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Endurance

**Round two! Other old one/follow on from Stamina, but can be read alone really.  
**

**Line break indicates POV shift + time jump.**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup stretched out beneath Astrid, sighing contentedly as she moved to wipe her hand clean, then tossed him a tissue to clean himself up.

"You were right. This _is_ fun."

She giggled, shaking her head fondly. Gods did she adore this idiot. Hiccup had... come such a long way in such a short time. He pulled up his shorts, then reached for Astrid and pulled her closer. Hiccup cuddles were the best. Especially when combined with Hiccup kisses. Being pressed beneath him was really quite fun all in all, being nuzzled and peppered with playful kisses, his fingers stroking over any bare skin they could find.

His confidence had certainly increased with his.. stamina. Astrid felt him slip a hand under her shirt, stroking her side as they kissed and goosebumps rose along her skin despite Hiccup's body heat soaking into her. He was easy to lose herself in, and Astrid's only measure of how long he had spent kissing her senseless was the returning erection pressing into her belly. Time might still be a little shaky but Hiccup didn't have any trouble getting it up repeatedly, which Astrid supposed meant even if he was a little premature when they eventually had sex, they could always try again.

And again. And _again..._

Astrid was getting distracted. Hiccup's thumb was rubbing circles on her hip, knowing that she sometimes took a minute after getting lost in her head. His eyes were soft with concern, making her heart squeeze tight in her chest.

"Are you alright?"

"Mhmm. On your back handsome."

Hiccup actually pouted at Astrid's indication he wasn't about to be touching her, but when Astrid went for his waistband he did lift his hips to he helpful. It wasn't that she didn't _want_ Hiccup to get her off, but Astrid wanted to try something herself and motivation overrode arousal. Hiccup sighed happily when she stroked his cock, arching his back slightly and when his eyes fell closed, Astrid moved in.

She had performed oral sex before Hiccup, but never quite as eagerly or willingly as she was about to with him. When Astrid's tongue touched his cock, his eyes popped open and a rather adorable yelp of surprise left his mouth. Smirking up at him, Astrid lowered her head and wrapped her lips around his tip, applying light suction - she didn't want to overwhelm him - as her head bobbed up and down a little.

Her hand stroked the base of his shaft, enjoying the heat of him in her palm and the way he pulsed against her tongue. Hiccup squirmed and shifted, letting out gasps and moans in response to Astrid's mouth slipping back and forth over the rim of his glans, tongue running over his frenulum. His hips bucked when Astrid flicked her tongue just so, a breathy apology for fear he had hurt her making Astrid warm with his concern even in the heat of the moment.

"A-Astrid!"

Hiccup panted, eyes wide and bright when she lifted up and looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I uh, I was trying to warn you I was close."

His cock throbbed in her hand, flushed and reddened. Astrid smiled at her boyfriend.

"Thanks for letting me know."

She resumed what she was doing, humming to add a boost to the feelings and Hiccup whimpered again, barely lasting another thirty seconds before Astrid felt him swell and spill into her mouth. She swallowed him down, finding his taste oddly arousing rather than unpleasant. Tucking him back into his shorts as he softened, Astrid wiped her mouth and grinned at his flushed face. Hiccup hesitated for only a second when he kissed her, surprisingly assertive in the flush of orgasm rather than his usual soft, placid self.

"That was... amazing."

He panted against her ear before kissing her again. Astrid wasn't used to him being quite so... forward, but she kinda liked it. His hand landed on her thigh, stroking softly as green eyes focused on her.

"May I return the favour? You can keep your skirt on if it makes you feel better."

Hiccup knew Astrid was a little shy about getting naked in front of him, doing his best to be all sweet and respecting it... but apparently eager to try his hand at going down on her. Astrid nodded, more than a little eager herself now she'd seen him through two climaxes and not gotten relief from the heat burning between her thighs.

If he was nervous about this new experience he had never done before, Hiccup didn't show it. His fingers curled around the waistband of her underwear as they kissed, slipping them off of her hips and quivering thighs. Soft kisses pressed to the delicate skin along her leg, and then Hiccup's curious tongue was exploring her and gods Astrid needed it like she needed air.

He was always an observant one, and so Hiccup quickly managed to take note on which movements got him the best responses, swirling his tongue in nonsense shapes over her clit and suckling gently at the little bud of intensely sensitive nerve endings. Frustrated with her legs trying to close against the onslaught of _feeling,_ Hiccup lifted her leg over his shoulder and pressed closer, slipping a finger inside her and crooking it up in that way he'd learned to do flying blind behind her.

"Oh gods!"

Hiccup already knew what that meant, working her with mouth and fingers faster until her back bowed, leg curling tight around his back and digging down as she spasmed around his fingers, rutting against his tongue to sustain her high. Slowly, she released Hiccup from where he was trapped by her leg, and he resurfaced grinning as he wiped his mouth on his t-shirt.

"Smug bastard."

"I'm proud I can get you off. Is that not a good thing?"

Astrid rolled her eyes, but yanked him up and kissed his stupid smiling face that she adored. Hiccup indulged her happily, stroking her thighs soothingly as she shivered through the come-down from her orgasm.

"Good second lesson?"

He was still looking outrageously smug, but Astrid couldn't help smiling.

"Shut up."

* * *

Hiccup sighed as he stumbled in from work, hungry and sore and sweaty after a long day buried under hoods of cars in a sweltering garage. Clicking the kettle on to make tea and grabbing a snack bar from the side, his phone vibrated on the side where he had just tossed it. Stirring milk into his tea, Hiccup picked up his phone and went to sit at the table with it.

" _Astrid_

_Let me know when you get home from work babe x"_

Smiling to himself at the simplest thing - the little kiss at the end - Hiccup tapped out a response that he had just gotten through the door, and would be far more human after he'd taken a shower. He added a kiss at the end too, hoping it would make Astrid smile like hers had for him.

Her reply to say she'd be over in an hour or so was good news - even better when she said she was bringing pizza so Hiccup wouldn't have to cook. Hiccup finished his tea, then stripped off and soaked under a hot steady stream from his shower, muscle aches easing and sweat rinsing away.

With their foray into oral sex a couple of weeks back, Hiccup and Astrid had since cleared the both-naked milestone, so he felt less shy and awkward about being dressed only in shorts when she arrived holding two cardboard boxes.

"That one has mozzarella dippers in, not sure why it came in a pizza box rather than a normal tray or little box but hey. Hi, by the way."

Hiccup traded boxes for a kiss, placing them down on the table to embrace Astrid properly. She smelled like fresh air and peach shampoo, giggling lightly when he nuzzled her hair.

"Missed you."

"Missed you too. Now lets eat!"

Astrid, much happier with a couple of slices of pizza in her stomach, curled up in Hiccup's lap, rubbing his bare chest. He knew it was intentional when she began shifting, rubbing against him playfully until she got the reaction from his body that she wanted.

"Behave yourself."

She twisted, throwing him a smirk.

"Now, where is the fun in that?"

Hiccup gripped her hips, but Astrid simply moved his hands and twisted around to straddle his lap, leaning oh so close but just out of immediate kissing distance.

"You've been doing so well at practice, I decided we could have a little bet."

"Oh?"

Astrid leant closer, breasts hot on his chest even through her t-shirt.

"Mhmm. See if you can last longer than me."

"What are we gonna do, time each other?"

Hiccup immediately knew he had missed something when Astrid raised an eyebrow, looking at him in that way that said he needed to figure it out. It usually happened when Astrid distracted him during an episode of CSI, and he missed pertinent information and their 'whodunit' discussion ended in him being wrong.

"Wait. You mean... _oh._ "

Astrid reached down into her pocket, pulling out a crinkly-noisy strip of foil squares. He counted three.

"Is this a best two out of three?"

"If you think you're _up_ to it."

Hiccup wasn't about to say no; they had moved at a steady pace through their physicality, and Astrid wasn't pressuring him, just letting him know if he was ready to go all the way, they could. And he felt ready.

"Wait. What's the wager? What do I get if I win?"

Astrid grabbed his hand, moved it down over her back and placed it on her ass. Hiccup wouldn't deny being pleasantly surprised by her forwardness.

"I'm slightly frightened to ask what you get if _you_ win."

"Hmm... I don't know. I'll think of something. I promise not to sodomise you... unless you ask me to."

Fairly confident that wasn't about to happen, Hiccup was relieved and admittedly excited. He stood, cupping Astrid's pert butt as she wrapped her legs and arms around him, carrying her through to his bedroom. The condoms fell to the side as they kissed, undressing each other slowly and leisurely, taking time to appreciate skin bared.

Gone were the days he feared for a couple of strokes making him explode, and Hiccup pressed against Astrid with confidence and surety, at least about not going off in a heartbeat. Not necessarily about his ability to actually get Astrid off through penetration, since he was effectively clueless.

His genius plan came to him, and Hiccup endeavored to arouse Astrid as much as he could _before_ they went all the way. Astrid certainly didn't seem to mind when Hiccup moved down, mouthing at her breasts and tweaking firmed nipples, luxuriating in his attentions and moaning softly. His fingers slid down, finding her clit and that she was already quite turned on.

Initially, Astrid allowed his attentions, letting Hiccup get her ready but she also quickly caught on to his ploy, and grabbed his wrist with a wink.

"No cheating or no ass."

Hiccup feigned petulance, licking his fingers clean and Astrid's breath hitched at his shameless display. He loved the way she tasted. Only when Astrid handed him the condom did he realise his fingers were trembling, a little nervous as the main event neared. Astrid leant up, rubbing his shoulder.

"Hey. If you're not ready, we don't have to."

"I am. Just... worried I won't be any good."

Astrid leant up more, kissing him sweetly.

"Of course it'll be good. We love each other."

They'd never said it before, but Hiccup felt the same surety Astrid spoke with and nodded. She reached down and helped him put the condom on, giving his cock a few strokes over the latex., then pulled Hiccup's body against her own, wrapping arms around his shoulders and peppering kisses across his face.

Astrid spread her thighs willingly, inviting him closer and Hiccup could hardly deny such a tempting offer. Reaching down to aim himself, he pushed forward and groaned as hot and wet and gripping muscles enveloped his cock. Tighter than her mouth and hotter than her hand, Hiccup shook slightly as he tried to manage all the sensations he was feeling.

"So" he panted slightly, speaking to try and distract himself from coming on the spot "do I feel different to your vibrator?"

Shifting slightly, Astrid squeezed at his cock and Hiccup's mind almost shut down completely. It was definitely intentional, as the little vixen _winked._

"I'll let you know when we go bare. I need to go get on the pill or something first."

She wriggled impatiently, prompting Hiccup to move. A little less terrified he'd just come there and then, Hiccup began thrusting. His rhythm was jerky and unpracticed, but Astrid cooed encouragingly, telling him what felt good and where he was doing well. He had to stop and come down from the edge a couple of times, but each time he felt more confident in resuming.

Astrid soon stopped offering verbal praise, her responses relegated to moans and the way her hips moved, meeting and matching his rhythm as best she could. Her fingers curled tight on his shoulder, nails leaving crescent moons on his back and those little spikes of sensation only fed the heat building low in his gut.

Hiccup knew by now how Astrid moved and sounded as she approached climax, and as he felt the tell-tale signs of his own closing in, his fingers slid down over Astrid's belly, pressing down on her clit and delighting in the way she bucked, twisting and tightening her thighs around his hips as though she feared he might disappear before she reached Valhalla.

It was a photo finish, but Hiccup felt Astrid's body spasm and contract, heard her let out those desperately erotic whimpers as she came just seconds before heat consumed him, a last few thrusts burying him deep as he welcomed the same crashing waves Astrid did.

Her skin tasted of their mingled sweat when he left a kiss on her flushed collarbone, but Hiccup didn't care. He was too busy floating on cloud nine. Rolling over to lie next to Astrid, they cuddled and kissed lazily, basking in each others presence and the comfort together after that shared experience.

"Told you it would be good."

"Mhmm" Hiccup ran fingers down her back, splaying them over her backside "does that mean I can have your ass now?"

Astrid pushed up on one elbow, nodding toward the two remaining condoms just lying there waiting.

"Best two out of three?"

-HTTYD-

**I absolutely did not almost forget I was meant to post this today... *innocent whistle***


End file.
